Una Verse
"I’ve been called a dazzling diva because I’m always on-trend and I’m not shy about telling you if you aren’t." 'Una Verse '''is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. A diva who is very opinionated, but with a hidden heart of gold. Personality The self-proclaimed Diva of the group who knows how to work it. With her dazzling personality she loves attention; where she can truly shine and sparkle. While she is too blunt with her words, Una is not one to lie or try to sugarcoat things, and she likes having a chance to show-off her fashionable ideas. She highly cares for everyones own fashion sense; including her pet, who she often dresses up. Her mindset is that of a typical teenage girl, in that she focuses more on herself then others. To the point that she will spend hours in the bathroom just to add one single curl to her hair, or apply makeup. She holds herself in high esteem, which causes her to only hear her own opinions or think about herself. But at the same time Una is also a very caring friend, who will help out in some shape or form at times of need. While she may be shallow and airheaded, Una does try her best. Una can often be found shopping or checking out fashion trends by visiting the mall. She adores anything trendy, flashy, or glittery, but she cannot stand flats or tennis shoes and will refuse them. Her special gift involves the ability to float. She does not see it as problematic, but she finds it a little annoying every now and then. She struggles to keep herself on the ground, which can be troublesome since humans can't float like she can. She really wants to focus on fixing it though, so that she can dance without fear. Appearance Una is a blue alien girl with a translucent blue body filled with water and glitter. From the bottom half of her legs to her toes, her blue turns to golden-yellow. Her head is a solid light blue however, with bright blue eyes worn with violet-pink eyeshadow. She has three dull purple spots above each eye, and basic black eyelashes; two of which, for each eye, that are longer and have a wispy black feathery tip. Her lips are a metallic blue. She has long, slightly wavy white hair that reaches mid-calf. Her bangs are shaped to be straight cut, except for the center portion, which hangs lower. Framing her face she has long parts of hair that appear blue in color. Her antennae are metal spirals with a big blue orb in the center. She wears a silver top with a gold necklace, along with a straight black skirt under a gray fishnet balloon skirt, black miniature boots with thin solid heel, and a single chunky white bracelet. Orbit Beach Una's makeup remains the same, while she has tied her long hair up into a multiple layered bun ponytail. A few loose blue strands flow loose, and she wears her hair with a big black bow worn with a scrunchie. She is seen with a pink pair of sunglasses. She wore a silver bikini with the bottom part resembling a pair of shorts. She also has silver leg pieces worn with purple sandals and a blue bracelet. Mannequin Una's mannequin that comes with one of the fashion packs wears a silver tube top with black shorts/spandex tights. Pet Molecule is Una's pet, and has a coloring scheme resembling her own. It's head is blue while its entire body is a dull yellow. It's hands are thin and black, matching it's curly black tail with a magenta fuzzy pom pom on the very end to match it's feet. It has very girly eyes with a heart in the center in each, while two small fangs stick out from it's mouth. On the very top of its head are black horns with thin magenta stripes. Like Una, Molecule can float around. She is very playful and highly curious by many things, so it can't help but get into some mischief with the other pets. Merchandise *Basic Una - Comes with dark pink-red box theme coloring and __ tiara. *Orbit Beach - Comes with black hat, pink sunglasses, and a black brush. *Purple themed T-shirt *Bright blue lip gloss in a 4 pack *Makeup kit *5 Piece nail polish kit *Glitter themed decals *Slippers Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Una's eyes on the doll are very pale in comparison to the arts *The eye makeup is pale-lilac in color instead of pink. *Her eyelashes lack the feather shaped pieces *Una's antennae sticks out towards the sides and are fully curled, they lack the orbs. *The bracelet is a lot smaller. *Una's skirt isn't as ballooned or "tight" *The necklace is differently colored *Her shoes are not detailed like in the official art. *Una's hair is white, but one side has a thick part of dark blue hair, while the opposite has light blue. *Her hair is somewhat longer. Orbit Beach *Dolls ponytail is loose, not shaped, it also lacks the loose blue strands of hair and has a bunch of dark blue in it. *Makeup differs *The outfit looks more white then it does silver. *The doll wears a big black hat instead of a big bow on a headband. Pet *The head on the pet lacks the heart markings shown on the art. Blog Entries Due to length of blog entries they have been put onto a new page: Una Verse Blog Entries Quotes ''I sparkle! Oh. My. Galaxy... I look hot! Trivia *Una Verse's name is coined from Universe. *In the webisodes, Una's face is a lot darker then it appears normally. *In early orbit beach images, Una's hair was shown to be in a very knotted ponytail instead of how it currently looks. *Her cosmic quirk can be seen in the Novi Stars Vlogs The Dance, and Meet Nita Light. *Una seems to really like anything that is purple with sparkles. *Una may like duckies and babies, as she claimed everyone did during Happy Birthday Alie!. Gallery Una Doll Better Pic.png Dolls.png Group.png Una Sig.png Group Shot.png Curly Crown.png Space Dreamer.png Lisence.png|Una Verse's Lisence. una-verse1.png|Una Verse's Illustration Pass.png Una beach.png Glasses.png Birthday.png Baking Attire.png Christmas Novi.png Baje93.gif White Face.png Flustered Alie.png Una8.png Una6.png Una3.png Una1.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alien girls Category:Aliens Category:Blue